


Perfect Pair

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Deaf, Deaf Reader, Dramatic, F/M, Fluffy, Guilt, Kim - Freeform, MC - Freeform, Partial Blindness, Sadness, Slow Burn, Sweet, blind, innocent until not ;), still cute, undeniable love, v hated himself, will add more tags, yoosung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: After an accident at the apartment, MC wakes up to be temporarily deaf. Yoosung and MC pair up and move in together.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHH! My babe Yoosung is finally getting a full length fic! I was going through his tag the other and realized he only has one shots or fics of him and another character! If there is another book thats full length and I didn't see it, I'm sorry!! We just need more of these in our lives. In this, Yoosung is still blind in one eye, by the way :)

  MC felt her eyes flit open. She saw the ceiling of the hospital room she was in for the first time since she'd been admitted into the hospital. 

 

  Two weeks ago today, MC had barely escaped with her life. There had been a malfunction in the security system after 707 had cleared it. When the countdown had began she had been in the bedroom. If she took the stairs, she wouldn't have made it halfway before she was dead. She glanced at the window, and jumped out.

 

  It was a miracle she was still alive after the fall itself.

 

  Sounded foolish, but it saved her life.

 

  Just because she survived didn't mean she didn't have any consequences, however. When she'd been discovered by a paramedic he'd found her with some minor burns, but a large gash across her stomach. He'd alerted others and she was run to the hospital. 

 

  She was conscience for a little bit, muttering things about some boy named Yoosung to the nurses trying hard to get her to calm down.

 

  "Yoosung....mmm....gah!" And she'd start crying. 

 

  Anyways, they'd discovered she had a concussion, and hadn't thought much about her hearing, per se, until a doctor had started asking her questions and she just shook her head and looked confused. She'd very sloppily and uncoordinated-ly written on a piece of paper that she couldn't hear them. 

 

  After a series of tests, the concluded she was temporarily deaf and it could take up to a year for her to regain her hearing. 

 

  Knowing she'd be signing for a while, it was a good thing her grandfather was deaf and she'd visited every week when she was younger. Finally it'll be out to use after his death five years ago.

 

  Then they'd put her in a medically induced coma to let her heal for two weeks.

 

 

 "MC? Are you awake? Oh wait, you can't even hear me. Seven, wake up! Can you hand me the sign language book?" Yoosung asked his friend, standing up to see her eyes open. She looked around her surroundings, and then her eyes met Yoosung's. She saw Seven and Zen sitting in chairs, mouths moving as they conversed, not even noticing her. She clasped a hand over her mouth. Tears poured from her eyes as she reached out to hug Yoosung from the bed. He buried his face into her hair. 

 

  He pulled away, tears brimming his own eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped himself and grabbed the sign language book, and quickly found what he was looking for. 

 

  " _You are very beautiful._ "

 

  He shakily and slowly signed. It took MC a minute to realize what he'd signed, but she turned a pink when she did. He smiled. 

 

  _"Thank you. I wish we could've seen each other again under better circumstances. I will say, however, I am happy you are here. How long have I been asleep?"_

   He cocked his head, and then she realized he wasn't fluent. 

 

  She shakily reached over for the pen and paper by her bed. She nearly dropped the pen and notebook considering she hasn't used her hands or entire body and two weeks.  

 

  So she very shakily wrote it down.

 

  He nodded, and just decided to write in response. 

 

  At this point everyone had realized she was awake.

 

  Seven smiled, thinking it was funny how Yoosung was shakily signing and what not. 

 

  Seven, that sneaky little bastard, knew sign language. 

 

 

  Once he'd caught MC's attention, he signed to her from behind Yoosung.

 

  " _Would you like me to get a doctor_?"

 

  MC smiled and nodded, causing Yoosung to be confused for a moment, but then he looked back to see Seven with a mischevious smile. Seven simply got up and left, not a word leaving his lips to let Yoosung or Zen know where he was going. 

 

  Then a doctor came in, and at the sight of MC, turned around. The four say confused, until the man came back moments later with a young woman beside him. 

 

  'Ah, a translator.' MC thought.

 

  " _How are you feeling?_ " the lady asked. MC signed back saying she was a little core, but she was fine. She watched as the translator's lips moved when she told the doctor what she'd said. Yoosung sat completely amazed by his girlfriend and this translators conversation.

 

  " _Is this the Yoosung you kept talking about when your ere admitted_?"

 

  " _Of course. I love him dearly_."

 

  Yoosung was able to recognize 'love', but that was it. Seven clutched his heart and made an 'awww', MC barely recognizing what it was by reading his lips. 

 

  She watched as Yoosung begged him for something. She assumed it was what for him to tell him what she was saying. 

 

 

 

  Thanks to Jumin, she'd received a new phone after the explosion. Her's had shattered when she fell (if that tells you anything) and it was unusable. 

 

  So, instead of trying to make Yoosung learn sign language right away, Seven insisted they text. 

 

 

  Yoosung: You are so pretty, MC. How did I get so lucky?

 

  MC: Yoosung, I am covered in yellow fading bruises and I am definitely not pretty right now lol

 

  Yoosung: Don't let me hear you say that!! You're so beautiful and dear to me!

 

  She looked up to see him smiling shyly. She giggled (although she couldn't hear it, he could) rolled her eyes. 

 

  MC: im NOT cute right now, babe. But it's okay as long as you're here to make me feel better about being deaf....

 

  The realization of it had hit her. 

 

  No music.

 

  Talking will be hard.

 

  No phone calls.

 

  No hearing her love's voice. 

 

  She started sobbing, shaking as she cried. 

 

  Yoosung crawled up on the bed next to her. She buried her face into his shoulder as she cried.

 

  Yoosung: Don't cry, MC. I still love you. If it makes you feel better I still can't see much from my eye... even though it's been a while my depth perception is still off.... you're still beautiful. Even though you haven't said a word, I know your voice is still beautiful.

 

  She just cried into his shoulder until she fell asleep naturally this time. 

 

 

 

  Fast forward three weeks, she had no choice but to move in with him. She was happy to, actually, considering she can't hear and he's the only person besides Seven who can (for the most part) fluently sign now. 

 

  Yoosung had learned a lot of it. He isn't going to let something like a disability come between him and the love of his life. 

 

  " _What do you want to eat?_ " he asked.

 

  " _It doesn't matter to me, dear_." she sighed in response. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

 

  She still went bright red.

 

  Although she couldn't hear herself say it, she whispered a shaky "I love you" the best she could. It was hard, because she literally couldn't hear herself, but Yoosung understood. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. 

 

  "I know you can't hear me, MC, but I love you more than life itself. I'm waiting for the day you can hear again so I can tell you this and you can hear it. I love you, and I'm not going to leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it so far!!

  She felt Yoosung's lips brush against her cheek, startling her for a moment, but soon enough relaxed. He apologized for scaring her she just smiled and kissed his lips. 

 

  Dear God she was too cute.

 

  He was so lucky to have her. He didn't care that she couldn't hear-- he still thought she was perfect. That's why he was so willing to learn sign language for her, why he was so willing to make arrangements so that she could stay with him until she could hear again. 

 

  She was beautiful. She was funny. Just looking at her seemingly made his whole heart melt. He smiled and sighed, realizing she was in a relationship with him again. 

 

  He will never get tired of calling her his girlfriend out loud, even if she can't hear it. 

 

  Speaking of, he's taking her to the doctor tomorrow. He's leaving school early-- no, he's not going at all because he wants to wake up to her all sleepy and cute-- so she can get a checkup. He's excited simply to sleep in with her. That's his favorite part of the weekend. When she wakes up with her bed head and yawns an adorable yawn that just makes him feel all warm and fuzzy because she's just too damn _cute._

 

To him, she was the definition of perfect. Why use a dictionary when he knows it's lying? He likes his definition a bit more. He loves his definition quite a bit, actually. 

  She was going to be the death of him, and he really didn't mind at all. 

 

 

  " _Do you want to watch a show? I can put subtitles on. All you've done is read_."

 

  He asked, and she shrugged. 

 

  " _I don't care. There isn't much for me to do. Normally, I'd call you, but that was before the accident when I still lived alone_."

 

  He felt himself get sad. He hadn't thought much about how hard this is on her.

 

  But boy, had Saeyoung. 

 

  He's hated himself since the incident. He's hated himself so much the lies awake at night shaking and crying. He lies awake knowing he's the reason her body has scars and she can't hear. He hates himself more than he ever has. Her beautiful body tainted with scars that were inflicted upon her soft skin because he was irresponsible.

 

  The poor guy felt guilty for something out of his control. 

 

  It wasn't his fault the security system malfunctioned. It wasn't his at all!

 

  But he felt it was. 

 

  He could bring himself to talk to her because he doesn't deserve to talk to her. 

 

  He's ruined her life, he feels. 

 

  The large scar the stretches across her stomach wouldn't be there if it weren't for him being so damn shitty at the one thing he's good at. 

 

  His blood was boiling with hate for himself, he couldn't stand it. 

 

  Even though it was 3 AM, he needed to apologize again. He felt he needed to. Maybe if he apologized again, all the guilt will go away! She's accepted his apologies and said it wasn't his fault.... but maybe...!

 

  707 has entered the chatroom.

 

  707: My God

 

  707: MC I'm so sorry

 

  707: I've messed everything up and I'm sorry

 

  707: It's my fault

 

  707: I'm so sorry, MC

 

  707 has left the chatroom. 

 

 

  It didn't work. It didn't work at all. 

 

  He couldn't forgive himself, no matter how many times he apologized and she told him it was okay. Even Yoosung had said it wasn't his fault. Yoosung would normally have resented him but...

 

  It doesn't feel right.

 

  It's like he wants MC to hate him. 

 

  It's what he deserves, after all. He doesn't deserve to see her smile. To have her jokes directed towards him. 

 

  He doesn't deserve to say her name or have thoughts of her in his head. 

 

  

 

 

  MC woke up to the light from the window shining brightly into her eyes, so she quickly buried her face into Yoosung's chest. He had been awake, but didn't want to wake her. She looked so cute sleeping, so he pretended as if he was still sleeping. 

 

  She let out a cute little grunt as she buried her face deeper into his shirt like a puppy trying to find a comfortable way to sleep. 

 

 "You're too cute, MC." He muttered to himself. Her eyes drifted closed once again, and he began running his fingers through her hair. 

 

  She fell asleep once more.

 

 

  The two got ready for the visit to the doctor at around noon. He decided he was going to take her on a date afterwards, because she's an angel and he wants everyone to know she's his!

 

  " _MC, are you ready_?" he asked in sign, and she nodded and smiled. 

 

  " _Let us go._ " she signed, and the two of them got in his car, heading towards the clinic. 

 

 

  "She seems to be healing quite well. Can I see the wound on her stomach?" He asked Yoosung, making him go white. He felt jealousy run through him, realizing another man would be seeing her like that, but quickly calmed himself down realizing he's a doctor and it's literally his job.

 

  " _MC, he would like to see your stomach_."

 

  She nodded and pulled up her shirt. It had been stitched together with dissolving stitches and reached from her right hip to right below the middle of her rib cage. He jotted down some notes on his clipboard. 

 

 

 

  Once the two had arrived at a restaurant, MC looked over at Yoosung in conclusion. He simply smiled and pecked her lips.

 

  " _Surprise date_."

 

  She for some reason was so shocked and touched she nearly began crying. She hadn't left the house and for him to be taking her on a date made her so happy it was insane. 

 

  "I love you so much, Yoosung." She managed to say, almost perfectly. 

 

  He was surprised she still able to talk like she did. Of course since she hasn't said it for awhile, or anything for that matter, but it melted his heart. He was lucky he was still sitting because he felt his knees go weak. 

 

  " _I love you too, MC_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter wasn't very good, but there is a lot coming very soon!! I love you!! Please do comment!


	3. Chapter 3

  It was around three AM that night when MC awoke to a sharp, stabbing pain. It felt as if someone had soaked the entirety of her insides in gasoline and had light them. She lay there hoping the pain would subside, but it failed to. It was after twenty minutes when the pain had drastically increased did she feel as if she were going to vomit at any moment. She got up from the grasp of her boyfriend and slowly trudged to the bathroom. She clutched the sides of the white, porcelain bowl and she waited to heave and throw up the contents of her stomach. She moved her hand the clutch her abdomen. It wasn't until after thirty minutes had she realized she'd been crying. Her whole body felt hot; a stark contrast compared to the icy cold tile her knees and legs rested upon. Eventually she found herself downing an unhealthy amount of painkillers, and after another half hour of enduring the throes of agony, she found her exhausted self relieved of some of the intense pain. She collapsed on the bed, calmed slightly by her lover pulling her closer subconsciously in a sleepy haze.

 

 

 

  She was a fool for thinking it was just a random bout of stomach pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  MC woke up to Yoosung gently shaking her. Her eyes flit open, and she smiled up at her boyfriend. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

 

  He'd seemingly already gotten ready for the day, clad in his usual jeans and a sweatshirt. 

 

   _"Zen is here, he asked to keep you company while I am at school last night, and you had already fell asleep before I could ask."_

 

 _"Okay. Have a good day at school, Yoosung. I love you."_ She signed in response, and he nodded signing that he loves her back. He grabbed his bag as Zen stood in the doorway. Yoosung said something to Zen on his way out by the way his lips moved, but MC of course couldn't tell what he'd said. 

 

  Oh well.

 

  This would be the first time Yoosung and MC would be apart. He'd practically broke down last night, but she'd told him it'd be okay and reassured him she will be fine.

 

  Zen: Are you hungry? You haven't eaten. 

 

  MC: Not really, but thanks. 

 

  Zen: :(

 

  Zen: I won't let you starve, MC!

 

  He left to the kitchen and then returned a few minutes later. He handed it to her and she simply shook her head. She sat it down next to herself.

 

  She watched as his chest rose and fell, sighing from her refusal to cooperate. Although he really did want her to eat because Yoosung asked him to make sure she did eat, it wasn't his place to try and force her to, so he simply tried to convince her.

 

  They stood here, not saying a word, but he eventually gave in didn't pester her anymore.

\

  MC: Haha Zen Im fine, i promise. 

 

  Zen: Mhm.

 

  He looked at her dissaproovingly, and she giggled. Of course she couldn't hear it but she felt it and it was a natural thing for her to do. 

 

  Zen: Yoosung is a lucky man. 

 

  MC: Why do you say that?

 

  Zen: His love has the cutest laugh-

 

  She flushed and rolled her eyes at him. 

 

  Zen: He really loves you, you know that?

 

  Zen: You're his literal world. He calls me almost every night to brag about how lucky he is. 

 

  Zen: He truly is lucky.

 

  MC: Thanks, Zen :)

 

  Yoosung has joined the Chatroom. 

 

  Yoosung: Hey MC!

 

  Yoosung: How's she doing, Zen? Has she eaten?

 

  MC looked her phone confused. She was right there, why'd he ask Zen?

 

  MC: Hey Yoosung, Im fine. 

 

  Yoosung: Zen?

 

  She rolled her eyes. 'Come on, Yoosung."

 

  Zen: She won't eat. 

 

  She shot a look towards Zen, who's focus was on his phone. What the hell?

 

  Yoosung: MC, you need to eat. 

 

  She glared at her phone and crossed her arms. Her eyes shot daggers at Zen.

 

  Zen: She's glaring at meeeee

 

  MC: im NOT hungry!>:(

 

  Yoosung: MC, you NEED to eat. I won't tell you again. 

 

  MC: Well you're not going to make me. 

 

  Zen:...

 

  Yoosung: Yes I will. Just because you're cute doesn't mean you get away with not eating. You've lost too much weight in the past month. 

 

  MC: SO what?

 

  There was a long pause. 

 

  Zen: Oh no. You've messed up, MC.

 

  Yoosung: MC, we are going to have a long talk when I get home. Break is over, I love you, and Zen, let me know if she eats. Bye. 

 

  Yoosung has left the Chatroom. 

 

  MC: Screw you, Zen

 

  Zen: He made me promise to tell him. He knew you'd try and not eat if he wasn't there. 

 

  MC: Im just NOT hungry!!!

 

 

 

  MC actually found herself growing anxious of Yoosung coming home, because he's never been upset with her like this before from what it seems and she definitely doesn't want him to be. 

 

  
   Just the thought of Yoosung upset with her made her heart clench.

 

  Yoosung texted her.

 

  'On my way home, I'll be there in a few minutes. Be in the living room.'

 

  Zen had left about 30 minutes before Yoosung arrived home. Of course MC couldn't hear him open the door, but she saw by the way her glass of water shook when the door had closed that he'd slammed it and wasn't in a very good mood. She hoped it wasn't because her refusal to eat something, but deep down she knew that if it wasn't a contributing factor to his mood, it was the reason he felt this way.

 

  He walking into the living room, hair slightly messy as if he'd ran his hand through it multiple times. He readjusted his glasses before dropping his bag down by the door. She watched as he'd pulled out his phone, and sitting across from her where Zen had sat just minutes before. After it seemed like he'd searched a bit, he opened up his private messages with Zen. He stood up and walked towards her, handing her his phone and standing over her body on the couch with his arms crossed, watching as she read the conversation.

 

  Zen: Yoosung, she won't eat. I've tried all day to get her to and she just won't. I don't know what to do.

 

  Zen: I'm really worried. Ever since the incident she's lost too much weight. You shouldn't lose more than a pound or two a week. It's been a month and she's lost almost twenty.

 

  Yoosung: I know. I make her eat when I'm home.

 

  Zen: She's pale. She almost fell over walking to the bathroom.

 

  Yoosung: Does she need to go to the hospital?

 

  Zen: I called my doctor and he said to keep trying to get her to eat. He said not to worry too much unless she faints

 

  Yoosung: I'm very upset. I'll be home soon.

 

  Zen: Alright, I'll be out. I'm sorry I couldn't get her to eat.

 

  Yoosung glanced down and took his phone from her when she handed it back to him. His eyes were clearly full of anger. He tossed it to the side. She watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, moving up his glasses a bit when he did so, but falling back in place when he looked down at her.

 

  _"I'm extremely disappointed in you, MC. I can't believe you're starving yourself. I cannot leave you home if you're not going to eat."_ He signed, and she glanced up at him, not understanding what he meant. He's still in school.

 

 _"What do you mean?"_ She asked.

 

_"I'll be dropping out."_

 

   She found her self slack jawed as she stood up. She hadn't realized that simple sentence had caused her to instantaneously have hot tears stream down her fair cheeks.

 

  "I will be ho...home when you're done being foolish." The deaf woman found herself saying, even if she couldn't hear it. She turned, unable to hear him telling her to calm down or stop as she grabbed her purse and phone and left. It was after the slam of the front door had Yoosung realized this was all because she was upset because he wouldn't be at school. No, he wasn't dropping out completely. No, not at all. He was going to go half days and take the rest of his classes online. 

 

  But just him saying that... got her this upset?

 

  He didn't get it. She was normally the most calm, kind, and collected person, even in scary situations. He didn't understand-- this was just... unlike her. 

 

  Maybe it was like her, he'd just struck something. 

 

 

  That was when he realized she-- a deaf, gorgeous woman-- is unsafe alone in the city. Scenarios flooded his head. 

 

  Someone could take advantage of her deafness and take her. 

 

  Someone could accidentally hit her. 

 

  Someone could---

 

  

 

  Thankfully, Seven had gotten an alert that they were apart after his school hours and texted Yoosung.

 

  Yoosung then found out she was with Zen in some coffee shop. 

 

  

 

 

  Walking into the café, his workinf eye quickly found his lover and the actor together at a table, the both of them on their phones as Yoosung assumed they'd been messaging eachother. 

 

  He walked to the table, and tapped on MC's shoulder, getting her attention. She looked up at him with a sad face, and he sighed. He felt his once frightful and tense stature relax into a more calm one. 

 

  "Why the hell would you say something like that, dude?! I have to give you props, though, because it worked. She's going to eat, but there's one problem." Zen said. Yoosung shot him a confused look.

 

  "What? What is it?"

 

  "It's extremely painful for her to eat. Here, read it." zen said, handing Yoosung his phone. MC shot Zen a betrayed look, the frown on her face becoming more evident. 

 

  After reading it, Yoosung gave MC a deeply saddened face. 

 

_"I cannot believe you, MC. That's very foolish of you."_

 

_"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry more than you already do."_

 

  " _MC, this is a big deal! So many things could be wrong with you, some things could even be life threatening_!"

 

_"It'd be selfish of me to have you worry about me more than yourself."_

 

_"Than be selfish for once, please!"_

 

He pleaded, and caught her eyes watering. She stood up and he pulled her close to him.  He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed up and down her back. 

 

  He pulled away, and watched as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

  " _I'm taking you to the hospital, alright? We will go when you start hurting since you just ate, is that okay_?" He asked, and she slowly nodded. She then fell forward, lucky enough to have Yoosung and Zen leap to catch her.

 

  She looked up, a pained expression on her face.

 

  "Zen, did you drive?" Yoosung asked, and he nodded.

 

  Nothing was said as the two men carried the woman enduring intense pain to Zen's car, and made their way to the hospital.

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is lost and anxious. Is also very bad with overthinking things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH THIS IS ONLY 1300 WORDS AND IT HAS BEEN SEVEN YEARS PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!!

  "MC? Yoosung--! Tell her we know it hurts very bad, but you have to stay awake!" Zen said, looking in the rearview mirror, to see Yoosung frantically trying to calm his girlfriend who was shaking and bawling.

  She was in so much pain, she couldn't tell if she was going to vomit or pass out, and it definitely looked like the latter.

She felt an intense ringing in her ears, a loud, migraine inducing noise. She clenched her jaw in efforts to stay awake.

  "Guaaaaaah!" Yoosung shrieked as Zen slammed on his brakes. Yoosung flung forward a little bit. They'd arrived at the hospital, but MC had passed out.

  
Yoosung was very afraid.

 

 

 

  "Abdominal adhesions? Huh." Zen muttered.

  "It's probably from the scar tissue when they had to do surgery on her stomach after the accident. It's... it's pretty common, but it's never really this bad." Yoosung said, sighing as he looked over at his lover who lies on the hospital bed. They're getting ready to wheel her in for surgery to remove the blockage that's been causing her so much pain.

  "So, does it build up or something?"

  "Yeah, it builds up after a period of time passes. That's why she was able to eat normally for the first few weeks I guess." He said. He bit his lip and admired MC's sleeping figure. He felt his lips curve into a smile as he remembered she's all his.

  But then he thought about where they're at.

  The damned hospital because she was hurting.

  "I don't blame her for not wanting to eat, if I'm completely honest." Zen said, tapping his foot in a nervous motion on the tile.

  "I don't think anyone does. I feel so bad that she was afraid to tell me... I feel like a terrible boyfriend." He said. Zen placed a hand on his shoulder, looking to Yoosung's violet eyes.

  "Hey, hey. Don't beat yourself up. She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to worry, not because of her being afraid to tell you. She knows you'd worry. That means you're doing a pretty damn good job, I'll say. She loves you, a lot, so don't worry about it." He said, and Yoosung slowly nodded, before turning back to her.

  Her eyes closed.

  Hair on the pillow, splayed across it.

  Her slow, shallow, breathing.

  She was still so damn beautiful to him. So damn beautiful.

  He smiled once again, before him and Zen left the room to meet up with the other RFA members over dinner while MC was to be wheeled into surgery.

 

 

  "Yoosung? You're shaking." Jaehee pointed out, and Yoosung snapped out of whatever he was thinking to glance at her. He sighed and gave her an apologetic smile. The solemn and anxious air hung over everyone.

  "I'm sorry, I'm just... worried sick." He said, and everyone else nodded in agreeance.

  Yoosung looked to his left to see Seven shaking.

Him fiddling with his thumbs.

He could feel the nervous up-n-down shaking of his leg from under the table.

  Luciel, if anyone, was the most quiet. Uncharacteristically so. His head hung low, staring down at the table before him. His hands now in his hair, forehead rested against them, all propped up by his elbows. He gripped the red strands so hard that his knuckles were white.

  "I can't. I can't. All my fault. This is all my fault." He muttered, over and over and over and over and over and over again. Yoosung sat confused. He was the only one able to hear him panicking.

  "Luciel? Wha-"

  "I'm so sorry. Tell her I'm sorry. Please. Tell her I'm so sorry. It's all my fault... I... I have to go." He said, and stood up. Before anyone could protest, he was out of the door of the establishment.

  Everyone looked at each other, completely confused.

  "He... he doesn't think this is his fault, does he?" Jumin asked.

  "Ever since the accident, he's been off. Remember what he said in the chat room a few weeks ago? He kept saying it was his fault and left before anyone could respond." Zen said, and Yoosung felt himself melt into a puddle.

  He was so confused.

  It wasn't Seven's fault, no, it wasn't his. It was no ones fault. It wasn't his fault that the system malfunctioned. He fixed it. Sometimes stuff happens, Yoosung understands!

But why did Seven seem so guilty? Even when Yoosung had accidentally gotten hurt, he didn't feel this bad. Was it because MC was a girl? Maybe. Was it because she was more fragile? Newer to the organization? Is it because he felt guilt she was now temporarily deaf?

He didn't understand.

Yoosung shook his head.

"I'm worried about him." Zen said.

"Me too." Jaehee added.

  "He's been so distant. Is he alright?" Jumin asked.

  Yoosung clenched the metal spoon in his hand.

  He bit the inside of his bottom lip.

This wasn't his fault. No Yoosung. It's not Luciel's fault. Remember that.

She was in a coma for two weeks.   
  
Not his fault.

Because a bomb went off in her apartment.

Not his fault.

That she was told was safe by him.

Not his fault.

That wasn't safe after all.

Not.

No.

Not Seven's fault.

  
Yoosung dropped the spoon onto the table. The sound of metal clattering against it. His eyes stared down at it. He saw his reflection.

"Not his fault. Not his fault." He muttered.

"What?"

"Not his fault."

"Yoosung--"

"Not his fault."

"Yoosung..."

"Not his fault."

"Yoosung!" Jaehee whisper shouted angrily.

"Not his fault!" He nearly shouted, standing up from his seat and not realizing it. His eyes met those of everyone around him. He felt his bottom lip quiver. He sat back down, face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." he muttered.

"Yoosung, let's go for a walk, alright? We'll be back in fifteen, what do you say? Take a breather?" Zen asked, and Yoosung stood up and muttered an apology to Jaehee and Jumin as the two left.

 

  
"You're messed up about it too, aren't you?" Zen asked, and Yoosung fixed his glasses, looking at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Yoosung asked.

"You've been distant from Seven." He said, readjusting his jacket a bit.

"We... he's been distant. Not me." Yoosung said. He stared at the concrete ground, watching as his feet moved. Left. Right. Left. Right.

"You've been avoiding each other it seems. He hasn't been the same since the party, and definitely hasn't been the same since what happened to MC."

"That's his problem." Yoosung grumbled, picking up his pace.

He felt Xen grab his upper arm.

He turned to look at him.

"He feels guilty, Yoosung. It's not his fault this happened, but he thinks it is." Zen said. Yoosung rolled his eyes. Zen let go.

"So what? Maybe he should."

"What did you just say?" Zen asked. Yoosung thought for a moment.

"I said, maybe he should." Yoosung repeated.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I do mean that. I don't care I got hurt when I was with him. But she did."

"The thing wasn't working right! How could that be his fault?!"

"Don't you think it's suspicious that he feels so guilty over something he couldn't help? Besides! Things don't just 'malfunction' like that!"

"You don't know that, Yoosung. Don't blame Seven for this. Only God knows what else he has to deal with."

Yoosung sighed, thinking about how maybe he was crazy and maybe all that happened was that it was a malfunction.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry Zen. I'm just... worried about MC. She's deaf now... and... I know she doesn't like if and--"

"It's okay, Yoosung. Just use that smart brain of yours a little more. Let's go back to Jumin and Jaehee, hm?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU AND IM SORRY THERE AAS NO FLUFFINESS, JUST WAIT!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a concept for a Yoosung fic and I was really wondering if anyone would consider collaborating with me?? Email me at saeyoungisdaddy@gmail.com if you'd like to :)

Yoosung wasn't happy.

 

No. Not at all. Not at all with what's happening.

 

She was fine, yes, she recovered quite well after her surgery and was home today, but it's like Luciel has avoided all contact with anyone regarding the RFA.

 

Completely.

 

They've invited him to come over, but of course he turned on his read receipts just for that message and turned them back off again.

 

How petty.

 

 

MC has entered the chat.

 

MC: babe

 

MC: handsome

 

MC: sexy

 

ZEN: Hmm?~

 

MC: not you

 

Yoosung: Hello, sweetie! You're finally up!

 

MC: I smell food.

 

Yoosung: I was sure it'd wake you up. Aren't your senses heightened?

 

MC: lol I guess. since you're kinda half blind, aren't yours?

 

Yoosung: I guess, just a little. It's not that bad, things are just really blurry. That's okay, though! I have you as my eyes~

 

MC: and you're my ears!

 

ZEN: I don't know if this is cute or cringey.

 

MC: I'll be in in a second. I love u!

 

 

MC has left the chat.

 

 

 

 

Yoosung heard her shuffling from the bedroom. He smiled, all giddy at the thought of seeing her adorable tired face. He had everything plated and on the table. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a bright smile on his face already as he watched her walk in, hair a mess and a tired smile on her face.

 

She waved and walked up to him. He readjusted his glasses and leaned down a bit to reach and kiss her lips. He nuzzled his nose against hers, making her giggle. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her hair.

 

"You're the love of my life, MC." He said, knowing she couldn't hear it, but had to say it. She felt the vibrations of his chest, and cocked her head and looked up at him. He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

 

 

 

 

The two ate, and for some odd reason he couldn't keep his eyes from her. I mean, he can't ever keep himself from thinking about her, but he felt obsessive and gross by how much he admired her right now.

 

No, not gross, just weird. If she knew he thought her under eyes bags were cute, she'd be weirded out.

 

But he's told her that before.

 

How about how her eyebrows hadn't been plucked and a while and were kinda bushy? It wasn't bad or anything. Is it weird to think that?

 

He doesn't care. She's his and he has every right to admire and live every inch of her.

 

'You're staring, Yoosung.' She signed, and he just flashed her an apologetic smile.

 

'I'm sorry. You're just perfect to me, I can't help it.' He responded.

 

She rolled her eyes, and stood up from the table to put away her freshly cleaned plate.

 

He pouted to himself.

 

"I wish you knew how beautiful you are, MC." He said, watching as she walked to place her dishes in the sink.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He closed his eyes, taking in her warmth, her scent, her everything.

 

He pulled away and tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. She cocked her head and smiled as he signed "I love you".

 

"I love you too, Yoo....sung." She said, making his heart melt. He 'awww'ed' and blushed, making her giggle and press a kiss to his nose.

 

He loves hearing her voice. He loves hearing her use it, even if she can't hear it, he loves to hear it.

 

She ran out of the kitchen, and fearing the worst, he started running after her. She ran into their bedroom, and plopped down and was giggling. He watched as she fell back onto the pillows, breathless and laughing. He rolled his eyes and started laughing as well, plopping down next to MC.

 

He rolled over onto his side to see her smiling tiredly at him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and pulled her tightly against him. He took a deep breath.

 

He lived for the smell of her shampoo it felt like.

 

 

 

 

'MC, Jumin wants to talk to you.' Yoosung signed, and she raised an eyebrow.

 

'Why is that?' She asked.

 

'I'm not sure. He just said to video call him when you can.' He signed in response, before turning back to putting up the groceries.

 

MC bit her bottom lip for a moment.

 

What does Jumin have to talk about that he can't in the messenger?

 

Maybe he just wants to see her face? Nah, that's not it. It was quite strange that Jumin Han, the busiest of everyone in the RFA needed to video chat. Besides, what could be so important? Everything's been fine recently. Only weird thing happening is Seven's lack of communication.

 

Could that be it? Hm, maybe.

 

Why didn't he just want to text, though?

 

 

'Hey Jumin and interpreter!' MC signed, watching as the man standing next to Jumin's desk spoke what she had signed. Jumin gave MC a soft smile. The interpreter's face was covered by their long hair, and it was extremely hard to make out any facial details.

 

Jumin said something, and the interpreter faced the webcam.

 

'Hello, MC. How have you been? Has Yoosung been treating you well?' He asked.

 

'Of course. He's the sweetest man ever. How have you been?'

 

'I've been fine. Now, MC, if you don't mind, I'd like to start some serious matters on hand. Is that alright?' The interpreter asked for Jumin, and MC nodded. Jumin shuffled some stack of papers into the corner on his desk, before visibly taking in a deep breath and running a hand through his hair.

 

'When was the last time you've spoken with Luciel?'

 

This took MC a moment. She tapped her pointer finger to her lip for a moment. She shook her head.

 

'I.... I don't know. I can't remember. In the hospital? Maybe the messenger some months ago? I'm so worried, Jumin.' She signed in response, it finally hit her.

 

Had he been avoiding her?

 

'Luciel hasn't contacted anyone for three weeks until today. He sent me a message about how he is sorry and is afraid to face you.' The interpreter signed. MC brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and readjusted her phone in front of her from where she had it propped up on the coffee table.

 

'Why? Did he do something?' MC asked.

 

'I do not believe so. Maybe he is feels guilty?'

 

'This is all weird. How did he get into contact with you?' She asked.

 

'It was over text message.'

 

'Why hasn't he been using the messenger application? Is he really just ignoring us? Is he... ignoring me?'

 

'I believe so. Do you have any ill feelings towards him?' Jumin pried.

 

'No.... this is all so strange. Can I... text you later? I need to go.' She signed, completely overwhelmed, and after the interpreter must've told him, Jumin reluctantly nodded.

 

He gave MC a defeated smile.

 

'Goodbye, MC. Forgive me.' The interpreter signed, and the call ended.

 

She furrowed her brows.

 

'Forgive me'? What? She didn't get it. Jumin hadn't done anything wrong. That didn't make any sense to her at all.

 

She shook her head. Maybe it was just interpreted wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

MC: Yoosung

 

Yoosung: Yes, sweetie?

 

MC: I'm cold.

 

Yoosung: I'm on my way with freshly washed blankets!

 

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

 

 

'How was the call?' Yoosung asked, draping the blanket over MC on the couch, before sitting down next to her and covering himself as well.

 

'He asked about Seven. I haven't seen him since the hospital I don't think. Why was I being asked?'

 

'I... I don't know. Maybe Jumin was just curious.'

 

'It was so strange, though. At the end of the call, he said something about me forgiving him. Jumin hasn't done anything to me.' She responded, still perplexed as to what 'forgive me' meant.

 

'I have no clue. You'll have to ask Jumin about that later.' Yoosung said, pulling the clean blanket up onto his chest. She snuggled into his arm.

 

'It's like ever since the initial accident he's been afraid to even talk to me. It makes me sad, it really does.'

 

'I understand.' Yoosung said in response.

 

Why does she care that Seven talks to her? Does he even deserve to talk to her, though? After all, it's his fault--

 

It's not his fault. Remember that. It's not his fault at all.

 

Remember that.

 

Don't forget it.

 

He tensed up.

 

 

MC tapped on his shoulder, Harding him from his thoughts. He gave her an embarrassed smile.

 

'Are you okay?' She asked, and he nodded.

 

'Yeah, I'll be right back.' He said, standing up from the couch, pulling out his phone and walking to the front door. He stepped outside.

 

"Hey, um, Zen, can you come over?" Yoosung asked.

 

"Sure, uh, what's up?"

 

"I'm thinking too hard. My heads messed up."

 

"MC busy?"

 

"No, I just don't feel like bothering her with my issues. She feels bad enough that Seven's been ignoring her, I don't know how'd she feel if I told her I can't think straight because for some odd reason I can't help but it's his fault when it isn't."

 

"That thing again? Man, you--"

 

"Look, I'm sorry. But you don't have a clue what it's like to see someone struggle everyday because of someone else's mistake. I know it's not his fault but I can't help but think it is sometimes. Do you really blame me?"

 

"I don't, Yoosung, I really don't. But think about how guilty he already feels. The man is depressed because of something that wasn't his fault."

 

"Just come by for a bit later tonight?"

 

"I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what you think and if you're liking it so far!!


End file.
